Gravité
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: /!\SPOILER CHAP 55 T3/!\ Newt glisse doucement vers l'obscurité, tandis que ses pensées voguent vers un certain tocard...


**/!\ Cette fanfic spoil le chapitre 55 du tome 3 de la série _L'Epreuve _(a.k.a _The Maze Runner_), donc si vous n'êtes pas masochiste au dernier degré, je vous invite à quitter cette page pour vous préserver de cette révélation qu'il vaut mieux découvrir par vous-même /!\**

… Ca y est ? Ceux qui ont juste vu le film sont partis ? Bon... AAAAAAH NEWT BORDEL DE MERDE TT_TT J'ai fini le tome 3 hier. Le mec le plus mignon du monde est mort. Et toutes les fangirls pleurent des larmes de sang.  
>A part mon cœur en miettes, cet événement m'a inspiré cette courte fanfiction, donc on peut dire que ce n'était pas si dramati- SI, C'ETAIT DRAMATIQUE.<p>

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner (parce que sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais défoncé Thomas)

* * *

><p>Isaac Newton, c'est le type qui s'est pris une pomme sur la tête.<br>Newt, c'est le type qui s'est pris une balle dans la tête.

Haha. Putain. Je suis un putain de fondu. Faire des blagues dans un moment pareil.  
>Tommy m'a enfin tiré dessus. J'ai cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus, Tom. Mais ton amitié m'avait manqué. Quand vous êtes venus me chercher à l'Hôtel des fondus, j'ai cru que j'allais t'étriper. Même pas à cause de la Braise, juste parce que tu ne m'as pas aidé. T'as toujours été un bleu, Thomas, même pas fichu de me tuer. Enfin, ce qui compte c'est que tu aies fini par le faire.<br>J'ai pas peur de mourir. Je préfère crever que bouffer des gens.

J'imaginais pas la mort si lente à venir. Peut-être parce que je suis déjà une espèce de zombie. Pas encore au bout du rouleau, quand même. Donc, logiquement je devrais pouvoir mourir, ça prend simplement plus de temps que pour un humain lambda. Sûrement que la balle n'a pas touché une zone de mort immédiate.

Quand j'y repense, le Labyrinthe c'était cool. Plus cool que la Terre Brûlée. Y'avait pas de filles, pas de fondus, pas de complots, pas cette fichue Braise. Juste les Griffeurs, ces putains de scaralames, et puis nous. L'époque du Bloc me manque. Et puis Alby, Poêle-à-Frire, Ben, Chuck. Minho aussi. J'aurais voulu les revoir avant de crever. J'aurais dû demander à Minho de me tuer. Lui, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait pas traîné comme Tommy. En même temps, ça l'aurait embêté de le faire. J'aurais aimé le voir avant de mourir. La dernière personne dont je garderais le souvenir. Ca fait des plombes que je l'ai pas vu. Il me manque, ça me manque de courir dans le Labyrinthe avec lui. On courait beaucoup au Bloc. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis que je boite. Je me rappelle sa tête quand il m'a vu rentrer le pied amoché. Il m'a engueulé, puis il a soupiré, il est sorti et n'en a plus jamais parlé. Je pouvais plus l'accompagner, mais il m'a pas fait la gueule. Il m'a remercié pour tout mon boulot de coureur. J'en avais marre de plus pouvoir courir, l'aider, être avec lui comme avant. Je voulais plus mourir.

Et puis je suis devenu un fondu. Pourquoi je lui ai pas demandé de me tuer avant ? Lui, il aurait eu les couilles de me descendre tout de suite et n'aurait pas regretté après. Enfin, je crois. Il aurait sûrement tout cassé autour de lui. Il se serait emporté contre moi. Il m'aurait traité de tocard, tout en sachant que j'étais foutu. Il m'aurait tué peut-être en pleurant. Je serais mort dans ses bras. Ç'aurait été mieux que de finir tout seul en ayant forcé Tom à me tirer dessus.

Putain. Je pleure.

C'est con que je retrouve ma lucidité dans la mort, quand même. Pourquoi je suis pas un Immune ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a fait tout ça ? Tuer Ben, Alby, Chuck, et puis moi ? Leurs histoires de variables, de schémas, c'est des conneries. La vie humaine se mesure pas avec des programmes, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Minho.

Putain. Pourquoi je pense à ce tocard en ce moment ?

Tout me manque tellement. J'aurais aimé que Thomas n'apporte pas tout ça au Bloc, qu'on nous laisse vivre en paix. Enfermés, mais tranquilles. J'aurais pas cherché à me suicider, et Minho et moi on courrait encore.  
>Je voudrais qu'ils s'en sortent. Faut pas qu'ils meurent. Je pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à sauver sur cette foutue planète, mais je veux pas qu'ils crèvent. Pas avant d'avoir mis une raclée à ce foutu WICKED. <em>Le méchant est bon<em>, mon cul, oui. Peu importe qu'ils cherchent à créer un remède, ils nous ont tués, c'est tout. Je les déteste. Et s'ils tuent les autres, ils vont m'entendre.  
>Ça ira, ils vont pas mourir, j'en suis sûr. Minho c'est une vraie tête de mule, mais un bon chef. Des fois je voudrais juste qu'il arrête de taper sur tout ce qui passe et utilise un peu son cerveau. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait frappé avant de me tuer ? Peut-être. Je peux pas dire que je l'aurais pas mérité. Et comme ça, j'aurais au moins emmené une trace de lui... <em>là-bas<em>.

Quand je tournais fondu, ce que je craignais le plus, c'était d'oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, la vie au Bloc, le Labyrinthe, Thomas, l'évasion. Même la mort de Ben, Alby et Chuck, j'avais peur de l'oublier. Du coup je me répétais tout le temps ce que je savais d'eux, de moi.  
>Il paraît que cogiter accélère la propagation de la Braise dans le cerveau. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas tenu longtemps. Mais au moins je me souviens de tout.<p>

Isaac Newton, c'est le mec qui a décomposé la lumière blanche.  
>Newt, c'est le mec qui voit la lumière blanche.<p>

Putain, pas trop tôt. Je commençais à me les geler … Haha, peut-être que je suis encore plus fondu que je le croyais.

Je me rappelle tout. Mon arrivée au Bloc, ma rencontre avec les gars, le premier contact avec le Labyrinthe. Le premier Griffeur à nous attaquer, Minho blessé. Ma jambe. Minho qui m'engueule puis qui essaye de sourire. Ah, il sait pas sourire, ce tocard. Mais au moins il avait essayé. Pleurer non plus, il connaît pas. Juste gueuler et frapper. Enfin, peut-être qu'il pleurera en apprenant ma mort. Il est pas méchant, Minho. Au contraire, il est trop gentil. Moi je le sais.

Putain. C'est trop con que je m'en rende compte maintenant.

Je pleure plus. J'ai plus mal. Je vois juste cette satanée lumière blanche, alors je ferme les yeux.

« Je t'aimais, espèce de tocard. »

* * *

><p>Et là, j'entends les dragons de l'apocalypse hurler "mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce niveau de langue ?" et je leur réponds avec un extincteur que je fais ce que je veux, et que Newt en train de mourir va pas checker son Bescherelle toutes les 3 minutes.<br>La personne à comprendre le titre reçoit la distinction de "maître des jeux de mots pourris".  
>Et que je ne prenne personne à me dire "Newton a jamais décomposé la lumière blanche" parce que je lui ressors mes cours de 4eme et ça va chier.<p>

Cette scène restera jamais gravée dans mon cœur tout comme la mort de Jeanne dans Afterschool Charisma.  
>Et puis Minewt power.<p>

**R.A.R**

**Guest :** AAAAAH QUELQU'UN QUI AIME LE MINEWT **ET** AFTERSCHOOL CHARISMA ! *o*  
>Uuuh merci beaucoup ;;w;; Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Heureuse de savoir que je lui rends honneur !<p>

**Guest 2 **(ouais, parce que c'est moi qui décide xD)** :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ^^ Je comprends ce que tu ressens pour Newt TTwTT

**Kalice : **J'me le demande aussi, tiens... AAAH TU AS SEME LE DOUTE DANS MON ESPRIT ! Mais pourquoi tu vas lire des fanfics sur un couple que tu DETESTES (sérieux ? Mais le Minewt c'est la viiie ;;_;;), espèce de maso ? Bah... T'as qu'à remplacer "Minho" par "Thomas" (ou autre) et ça passe crème ! xD


End file.
